Sennris Oceancaller
Born in the life of piracy, Sennris grew up to be the first mate of the ancient ship, Azshari Dissent. After the death of his father, the captain of the ship, Sennris had upheld the duty of becoming the new captain much to his dismay. Never once had he felt that the crimes of himself and his crew were equitable. After his abandonment of his ship and crew, Sennris sought out redemption through the acts of druidism, while still learning, he practices with the healing of plant life and had resided in Duskwood in hopes that he can one day help with the healing process of the dying forest however do to some near death within Duskwood he had since moved his residence to Val'sharah. Appearance Sennris seems to lack a bit of confidence in himself evident through his tall lazy posture and lack of enthusiasm in his speeches and expression. However, nowadays he seems to be doing a lot better with himself hygiene wise and looks to be slightly more confident with himself if not sometimes. His features are squarish and chiseled, thin pointed nose and a constant look of tiredness through his monolid eyes that glow a deep amber. Many scars, large and small cover his lean body, easily assumed that he has been many types of battles before. His most visible one being the three long slashes across his face, tattered by an ex crew member as a sign of revenge. The few notable ones can be seen as a scar running vertically behind his right ear that are also filled with holes from previous earrings and seem to have a large gauges in the lobes of his ears. If found to be shirtless, one could see many whiplash scars covering his whole back and a few large scars on his chest. While rather preferring to wear clothes of a drabby sense that are baggy and loose, something he can easily move in and take off whenever needed, however he is more commonly seen wearing more of an 'upper class' set of clothes which was gifted by his partner Thelenae. Personality His introverted personality can easily be spotted through his socially awkward attributes towards the company of others although it is seen that his moods can switch almost instantly depending on his environment and people. At times he can be seen as the one hidden in the back then to almost suddenly the one in the center. Sennris is known to have struggled when it comes to holding back urges to lash out however for the most part he seems to be doing fairly well when it comes to lack of physical violence. Despite this, Sen can be rather loose and more social when conversing at the expense of others not to mention his mood can be heightened when drinking with company. While under the influence, he does seem to enjoy poking fun at and laughing along with others as well as known to be quite flirtatious around the company of women. History Azhari's Dissent Born from unlikely parents on Azhari's Dissent, Sennris was brought up from the very beginning in pirating. Taught from his farther in his family's ancient ways of combat and thievery as far back as Queen Azhara's reign, Sennris proved stubborn and dismissive to his father's lessons, often ending in cruel backlash against him. Deviating away from his father's words and actions the two grew ever hostile towards each other often causing set backs to any raids or course of action against them, though there were times when bickering stayed silent between them. Apart from his aggressive manor, Sennris found peace with his mother. He never understood the kindness and love he received from her while the rest of the crew mates and her husband were nothing but demeaning criminals but it was never something he took for granted. As the years went on, his only peaceful relation was whisked away when finding his mother murdered by the hands of his very own father. Within the same night, Sennris took his father's life in revenge and thus position over Azhari's Dissent. Years went by and as they did Sennris became more and more like his father, forgetting the kindness and care his mother had hoped he would learn to follow. This came at a price as his ship was one day ravaged by a young Kaldorei assassin, Thelenae Starstalker. Later in the attack Sennris was assumed dead along with his crew mates. This however was shown false the following day, Sennris including some remaining three survived the attack. The four became a closer link and decided that they were all that they needed for each other. Sennris remaining captain as well his first mate, a stern Sin'dorei, Saeron Riverheart with the other two brought close to attention for their talent in working together as one, a cunning goblin and brute worgen, Queenie Copperleaf and Beryn Wheatley. The link was sooner broken on a night of their execution. In the previous nights in imprisonment Sennris made his decision. His mother's words of encouragement to flee from this life had finally gotten through. Dying as a criminal did not ease well in his mind as his execution drew near. Wanting to live as what his mother hoped he one day would he escaped from his prison leaving his once friends to die along with his past. Druidism (WIP) Recent Events Uldum (WIP) Old Allies (WIP) Category:Characters